Videos and Trailers
Left 4 Dead Beta Gametrailers Trailer A video from GameTrailers TV showing beta video footage of Left 4 Dead. 425px Introduction video 425px The intro scene for Left 4 Dead was a first for Valve Corporation, as they've never had an opening cutscene in their past games. As such, it went through many changes throughout production. Originally, Francis and Zoey were shown to have a sort of romantic tension between each other, and Louis would be a kind of comedic relief. However, this was deemed "distracting" by playtesters and therefore removed.Developer Commentary Transcript 2 WEEKS AFTER FIRST INFECTION [' ''Focuses in on deceased hand, thumb missing, fly buzzes around then crawls on it. '''] [' ''The group walks up into shot. '''] Bill: Hold up! [' ''Bill crouches, scooping up Boomer Bile. '''] Bill: Ain't seen anything like this before... Francis: Jesus. Don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself. [' ''Bill glares at Francis, gets up, and wipes the bile on Francis' vest. '''] Bill: They're changing. Francis: Aww... Dammit, Bill! Augh, it stinks! [' ''Francis wipes the goo off while Louis chuckles. '''] [' ''Muffled crying is heard. '''] Zoey: Someone's still alive! [' ''Zoey and Bill open a nearby door to a pitch black room. '''] Bill: Over there. [' ''Zoey turns her flashlight on and pans it across the room. '''] [' ''The crying gradually grows louder. '''] Zoey: Hello? Hello? Hey, it's okay... We're gonna -- [' ''Lightning flashes; the Witch is seen crouching in a corner, and is identified as the source of the sobbing. '''] Bill:'' Zoey's flashlight beam away from the Witch'' Lights off! [' ''Outside, Louis sees a horde approaching; Francis opens fire. '''] Louis: Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! [' ''Louis runs to Zoey and Bill. '''] Louis: They're coming! [' ''Louis shines his flashlight over Zoey and Bill's shoulders, inadvertently startling the Witch. '''] Louis: What the- Zoey: Run like hell! [''' ''Zoey and Bill run out of the room. Before exiting, Bill turns around, fires a few shots, and grabs the door knob, slamming the door shut.]' [' ''Louis pushes up against the door to prevent the Witch from opening it. '''] [' ''The Witch pounds on the door and claws a hole in it. '''] Louis: AAAAH! [''' ''Louis steps back and begins shooting through the door. ]' Louis: Do you like that!? Francis: Stick together! [' ''Smoker grabs Bill and hangs him in mid-air. '''] Francis: Hang on! [' ''Francis shoots the Smoker, killing it. '''] Zoey: Guys...? [' ''Francis revives an incapacitated Bill and fires his shotgun at two approaching Infected. '''] Francis: Merry Christmas. [' ''Zoey unstraps a pipe bomb from her waist. '''] Zoey: Fire in the hole! [' ''The bomb flies in slow motion through the air. It lands several yards away where it explodes, reducing the remaining Infected to a fine red mist as The Survivors huddle behind cover. '''] [' ''A helicopter is seen flying overhead through the street, which Louis pursues. A Hunter is seen stalking him from the rooftops, and then follows him by leaping from building to building. '''] Louis: Hey! We're over here! We're not infected! Down here! [' ''The helicopter proceeds, not seeing him. '''] Louis: Dammit! [' the screen changes to the ''Hunter's point of view as he hangs from the edge of the roof still stalking Louis. It then leaps from the building and pins Louis to the ground. '''] [' ''Zoey knocks the Hunter off Louis and opens fire with dual pistols as it staggers back; Louis delivers a final headshot with his own pistol, knocking the Hunter onto a car with a car alarm, setting off the alarm. '''] Bill: Oh, this is gonna get bad. [' ''Waves of infected pour over surrounding fences and streets; a Tank is heard roaring in the distance; a car flying through the air heralds its approach. '''] Louis: Run...or shoot? ...Run or shoot?! Bill: Both! [' ''The group clamors into a nearby alley, continually shooting at the Tank and its accompanying horde. '''] [' ''Louis points to a ladder leading up a fire escape. '''] Louis: Get to the roof! Francis: Go! Go! Go! [' ''Francis stops at the base of the ladder, aiming his gun at the Tank. '''] Francis: Come on, come on! [' ''Just as the Tank is about to smash Francis, Bill opens fire; the Tank retaliates by hurling its fist at him; he dodges, sending it through a brick wall. The enraged Tank grabs a slab of concrete and hurls it at Louis and Francis, who are now scrambling up the fire escape. '''] Louis: Heads up! [' ''Bill reaches for the ladder; Zoey is seen staving off the horde from above. '''] Zoey: Go! I'll hold them off! [' ''The Survivors climb the stairs to the roof of an apartment; the Tank climbs up the fire escape, but it gives way under its weight, nearly taking Zoey with it. '''] Zoey: Francis! [' ''Francis grabs Zoey by the arm in time. He and Louis pull her up. '''] [' ''The exhausted Survivors take a moment to catch their breath. '''] Louis: We made it! I can't believe we made it! Bill: Son, we just crossed the street. [' ''Bill pauses to light a cigarette. '''] Bill: Let's not throw a party 'til we're outta the city. Beta intro * 8/7/2008 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RINyhvIgdRg * 7/25/2008 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQ2vqE0zc3E&feature=related * 4/9/2008 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OCR_H0ricQ&feature=related Notes * Bill is the only one of the Survivors to have a Tier 2 weapon during the intro. * Both of the pistols Zoey holds have flashlights on them. * Bill tells Zoey to turn off her light when she points it at the Witch, possibly hinting that Bill has seen them before the others; though it is also possible he simply saw she was infected or noticed her claws. The theory of Bill seeing one before he met the group is raised by the fact that Bill has large tears on the back of his jacket, possibly from an encounter with a Witch. ** It is possible the Witch here targets Bill because he fires several shots at her, presumably hitting her before shutting the door, which in-game immediately startles the Witch as opposed to shining a light on her. * While charging at the Survivors, on the second Infected it attacks, it appears that the Tank breaks its back on his knee. * The Witch doesn't have her red glow around her. * Although Louis is pinned by the Hunter for several seconds, there are no signs of blood or scratches on him. He doesn't even seem to be hurt, although it might be that he was blocking/shoving away the attacks. * Various scenes in the video involve actions that are otherwise impossible in the actual Left 4 Dead gameplay such as: The Hunter hanging off the side of a building, Zoey shooting Infected's heads off with pistols, Zoey also firing both pistols at once, blocking a Witch's progression with a door, Francis attacking Infected while helping Bill to his feet, and the tank picking up a common infected and hitting Francis with it. * Francis saving Bill by killing the Smoker is quite interesting, as he used a shotgun; which is known to be one of the worst choices against the Smoker due to its limited range, although still possible to acheive what Francis acheives with it. * When Zoey throws the pipe bomb, the fuse isn't lit. When the camera changes to an overhead view of the common infected surrounding the bomb, the fuse is lit. * Zoey's flashlights change when the camera angle changes from her right flashlight to her left flashlight. * The Intro scene shows players what some of the basic gameplay of Left 4 Dead is, as well as the basic strategy for the game, like saving teammates who have been incapacitated by Special Infected (Bill getting constricted by the Smoker), ganging up to deal with a Tank, do not disturb the Witch, never ''go off alone (Louis running to the streets to get the helicopter's attention), etc. * None of the Survivors reload their weapons. * When the Tank pulls down the scaffolding, Zoey loses one (or both) of her pistols, which is impossible in-game. This is most likely done for continuity with the beginning of the No Mercy campaign, where she begins with only one pistol (as do all the other Survivors). * Bill carries his Assault Rifle to the Rooftop area, but it is not seen in-game, and so cannot be used. It is possible that he lost it as the Tank grabbed a hold of the fire escape again, causing him to stagger. If this is the case, referring to the above note, this is impossible in-game. * The Tank rips a hole in a wall before throwing rubble at Bill and Francis, even though ripping a random wall open is impossible to do in any of the games. * Every Special Infected is shown in the trailer. The Boomer is not seen directly, but his corpse can be seen slumped against the wall where Bill finds his bile. * After the car alarm is set off and just before the Tank arrives, two Common Infected can be seen fighting each other and ignoring the Survivors. * At 1:35 Bills magazine is sticking through the front of the magwell. * As the Witch tries to break the door, Louis is blocking the door and shooting it, which is not possible. Also note how Louis is shooting his submachine gun in a spraying type of way with one hand, which is also not possible in-game. * At one point, Francis holds his shotgun in one hand, which is not possible. * In the trailer, it shows Zoey kicking the Hunter into a car, which then starts the car alarm, but Special Infected and Common Infected cannot start car alarms. The Sacrifice Teaser 425px Notes * This is the first trailer to feature the Katana in the series. * In the trailer, when Louis beheads an Infected with a Katana, the Infected actually starts bleeding before it is even cut. * Louis ends up holding both melee weapons, the only exception is Zoey being the only other person to hold the Katana. ** The Katana and Louis' fingers seem transparent. * The trailer for The Sacrifice shows a Witch apparently being startled by birds, which could explain Bill's new line mentioned here. * In the trailer, a hand belonging to a female Common Infected appears while the train is passing, holding its position the same way as the ''Left 4 Dead ''cover art, then slowly twitches to follow the ''Left 4 Dead 2 ''cover art. * In the trailer, Bill offers Zoey a cigarette out of an entire box of cigarettes, contrasted a promotional screenshot where he's only handing her a single cigarette. * The Charger is the only Special Infected that doesn't appear in the trailer. ** There is, however, the body of one floating in the water during the five hunter scene. * In the beginning of the trailer, the Infected have the appearance from the first game from 0:33, but after 0.35 they have the appearance from the second game. However at 0:39 it's possible to see the first Infected if paused or seen at the right moment. * In the trailer (on the last scene), Francis possibly runs out of ammo eventually as he later holds his shotgun in the style of a melee weapon. * Bill can be seen holding an Incendiary Ammunition crate when five Hunters appeared. * In the trailer, there are cars on the bridge while the same bridge in The Passing lacks any cars. The generator used to raise the bridge is either also missing in The Passing or it may be in the wrong spot since there's a generator near Bill's body in The Passing. * As many as five Hunters can be seen between 0:16 to 0:20. Three in the foreground, two at the left side, one almost directly below the other. Barring certain Mutations, it is generally impossible for there to be more than four Special Infected alive at once, and likewise, it is impossible for there to be more than three Hunters at once without using console commands, though the Hunters might have been from different places and met each other. * If players look closely, during the teaser. Zoey can be seen holding the new handguns from L4D2, but the guns are reversed and she is then holding her Glock in her right hand and the P220 pistol in her left hand. Which cannot be done in-game * When Bill was about to sacrifice himself, he was holding a Molotov and a his signature Assault Rifle, but the rifle was missing when he threw the Molotov at the Tanks. * This trailer does not contain any heard speech. * The three tanks that are shown near the end are using the same animations over and over again. * During the final standoff on the bridge, Louis is seen shooting his Submachine Gun with his left hand, proving his ambidextrous skills. * Francis can be seen holding an Auto Shotgun when you first see him, but the next time you see him, he has a Combat Shotgun, likely a replacement. * In some parts, Louis does not have his tie (possibly due to minor graphic glitches or bugs in the tool called the Source Filmmaker which is used in movies like Meet the Team which is rumored to be released after Meet the Pyro is released). * The trailer shows the campaign taking place at night while the actual game has the time take place in the early morning hours. * At 0:35, a female zombie can be seen with two large holes in her chest and abdomen, most weapons are capable of making these kind of wounds. But it is impossible for the zombie to survive gun wounds like these for long. * In the scene where Zoey hands over a Katana to Louis, a Spitter and Smoker observe them from above and the Spitter glances at the Smoker. This may prove that the Special Infected are intelligent enough to coordinate their attacks and communicate. * Near the end of the trailer, the bridge immediately starts to rise as soon as Bill activates the generator while in the game itself, the bridge won't go up until all three generators are activated plus hitting the switch on the bridge itself. (This could be because the Survivors had already activated the other two generators off-screen.) * At 0:30, Louis walks onto the bridge appearing to be fine, but in the later bridge scene, he is found leaning against a car for support due to his injury. * At the part when the Witch is startled by the birds, it is possible that Francis has startled the Witch because as you see, Francis looks at the birds and then looks at the camera. Also the birds are too fast for the Witch, so the Witch thinks that Francis has startled her. * The trailer has the ''Left 4 Dead 2 skin models, as you see the Smoker is not in the green suit, and the Tanks are not the Left 4 Dead skin model. * There are no Tanks with the Sacrifice skin model in the trailer, though there are Tanks with the Sacrifice skin model in-game. * When Bill raises the bridge, Louis can be seen holding the MP5. ''Left 4 Dead 2'' E3 2009 Teaser This is the first teaser revealed for Left 4 Dead 2. It features the new Survivors of the game, some new upgraded Infected and the new Special Infected called the Charger, along with 4 new close combat weapons: the chainsaw, the frying pan, the baseball bat, and the axe. The teaser was released on 1st June 2009 as Valve announced Left 4 Dead 2 on their website. 425px|center Transcript [' ''Music starts to play in the background as New Orleans is shown '''] Coach: "Last time I saw my grandmotha', she asked me was I still a prayin' man. I told her: "Yes ma'am." "Well," she says; "Pray harder." [' ''Three F/A-18C Hornets planes fly over the city, while the camera comes down to view a group of Common Infected. '''] Coach: "'Cause it ain't workin'!" [' ''Explosions start, the Infected have been alerted and start to charge toward the Survivors '''] Coach: "Heh, I ain't gonna' die wait'n on salvation. Long as we still got guns, we gonna' fight." [' ''The Infected are being shot, the Charger starts to charge the Survivors and suddenly Ellis runs out of pistol ammo '''] Coach: "And if we run outta' bullets..." [' ''Coach picks up a chainsaw, while Ellis holds an axe, Nick holds a frying pan, and Rochelle holds a baseball bat as a horde approaches '''] Coach: "Baby, they gonna' wish we hadn't!" [' ''The Monsters Without starts to play as the Survivors attack the horde. The new logo, game cover, release date and credits show '''] [' ''Nick walks up to an Infected on the ground and smacks it with a frying pan '''] Notes/Trivia *The gunfire throughout the trailer sounds like the Combat Shotgun, the P220 Pistol, the Sniper Rifle, and the Combat Rifle. **The Combat Rifle is only heard for a single burst before the pistol starts firing, suggesting that the Survivor ran out of ammo and switched weapons. *The bat sound effect is that of an aluminum bat, like that of the Scout from Valve's Team Fortress 2. In the game though, the bat is clearly wooden, but was originally aluminum in development and still appears aluminum in the game tips. *Right as the Charger charges the group, Ellis runs out of pistol ammo, even though in game the pistols never run out of ammo, though he could have simply run out of ammo in the magazine. *Ellis also hold his pistol with his left hand. If this is not a Developer oversight, then this means Ellis is the fourth possible ambidextrous Left 4 Dead character, the others being Louis, Francis, and Nick. *The entire trailer is based in 'The Parish' campaign. * The song that plays when the Survivors get melee weapons is The Monsters Without from the first game. TV Spot Trailer 2 ('Vamonos') The second TV trailer for Left 4 Dead 2, sometimes referred to as 'Bang Bang Bang', or 'Vamonos', due to the fact it features the song 'Electric Worry' by Clutch as its theme. No dialogue features in this trailer, as it provides information through intermittent splash captions. 425px Notes * The hand at the ending of the video appears to be missing its signature torn-off thumb, similar to the Australian version where the thumb is still attached. The change for the ad was most likely due to content restrictions for network television (there is no blood or mutilation visible in the rest of the commercial either, though it consists of clips from the gruesome teaser). Zombie Survival Guide Trailer 425pxl Transcript [' ''The Survivors walk past the motel on the highway while O Sweet Death plays. '''] [' ''Coach breaks through the boarded up door to a convenience store Safe Room in the park, unlocks it and everyone walks in. '''] Coach: Report unusual behavior... [' ''Nick opens the cash register with his pistol and smirks. '''] Coach: Barricade your homes... [' ''Ellis opens a gun cabinet and looks inside. His expression of bewilderment changes to a devilish smile. '''] Coach: Avoid all contact with infected individuals... [' ''Rochelle is studying a map as Ellis places a pistol on top of it for her. She pushes it away as Ellis studies a Combat Shotgun. '''] [' ''Coach is shown reading off a CEDA Safety Checklist poster as he holds a chocolate bar. '''] Coach: Wait for official instructions. Heh, wait my ass! [' ''Coach crumples the paper and throws it away as he walks towards the others eating his chocolate bar. Ellis has attached a grenade launcher, sniper rifle, a pipe bomb and first aid kit to his back. '''] Ellis: Kill all sons 'a bitches. [' ''Ellis racks his Combat Shotgun. '''] Ellis: That's my 'ficial instructions. [' ''Ellis kicks out the Safe Room door and they open fire on a group of Common Infected. Chocolate Helicopter begins to play.]' '[' ''Coach punches an Infected in the face, knocking it down. Rochelle brings her axe into the face of a Common as Coach walks up to the downed Common. ]''' '''Coach: This used to be a nice neighborhood! [' ''Coach beats the Common's face in with the stock of his Chrome Shotgun. '''] [' ''Ellis and Nick run along the highway, when Ellis is tackled by a Jockey. Nick turns around.]' '''Nick:' Shit! [' ''Nick fires. Cut to the downed plane in the crash site. '''] Rochelle: What the hell was that? [' ''A trio of mud men notice them and charge. '''] Ellis: 'Hey watch out! '[ Cut to Ellis and Rochelle hiding behind a fallen tree. Rochelle hushes Ellis as a Spitter appears on the other side of the tree. ]''' '''Rochelle: Shhh... This is some grim shit we've got ourselves into... [' ''The Spitter hacks up acid at the camera as the scene cuts to the Survivors fighting in the streets of Ducatel. '''] Rochelle: Get back! Get back! [' ''Coach and Rochelle fire briefly at the horde before the Survivors run away. Ellis is helping Nick walk. Cut to the Survivors climbing a stairwell. '''] Coach: [' ''Panting from exhaustion '''] Who the hell...puts an evac station...up thirty flights of goddamn stairs... Nick: [' ''Exhausted '''] Come on Сoach...maybe the helicopter...maybe it's made of chocolate. [' ''Chuckles '''] [' ''Coach scowls at Nick. '''] [' ''The Survivors reach the top of the building. Ellis is calling out. '''] Ellis: Hey where is everybody? Helloooo! [' ''Four helicopters are seen flying away in the distance. '''] Rochelle: Ok, this is not happening... Ellis: Anyone here? Rochelle: ...This is not happening. This is not happening. Coach: Aren't they supposed to be saving our asses? Nick: Looks like there's been a change of plans. [' ''Cut to jets bombing the embankment to the Louisiana Naval Shipyard, a Horde in the French Quarter, and a tractor trailer being blown into a group of Infected on the bridge. '''] Rochelle: [' ''Into a radio '''] Stop the bombing run! [' ''Cut to the Veterans Memorial Bridge collapsing into the river. '''] Radio voice: Jesus Christ! That's coming from the bridge! ['' '''Coach is thrown back onto the hood of a squad car as an explosion hits a gas tanker in front of him. Nick rushes over to help him. ] ' Ellis: SHIT! ['' '''Nick looks up in surprise. ]' [' ''Ellis is attacked by a Charger in a burning shack. It roars, bursting through the wood, sending him flying. It then picks him up. '''] Ellis: It's got me! [' ''The Charger pounds him on the ground. He grunts out loud. '''] [' ''Cut to Nick followed by a group of Infected climbing a roller coaster in Whispering Oaks. Nick is pulled up by Rochelle as a fireball engulfs the Infected. '''] Rochelle: Hang on! [' ''Two hazmat suit Infected walk through flames and turn towards the camera. '''] [' ''The Survivors run down a hallway to an elevator. Ellis melees a Uncommon Riot Infected, but loses his Sniper Rifle to a Common Infected that trips with it's arms raised, making it fall out of his hands. He makes it inside the elevator, but a Smoker grabs him. '''] Ellis: 'Ah, what the hell-HEEEEELP!! ''[ Nick grabs onto Ellis, pulling him away from the infected as two Common Infected keep the doors open. Coach takes a chainsaw and decapitates the Infected and severs the Smoker's tongue. '''] Coach: Goddammit! Eat that shit! [' ''Ellis collapses on the floor, and removes the tongue still wrapped around him. His expression of disgust turns to shock as he looks out the glass window, down at a swarm of Infected. '''] Ellis: Holy shit... [' ''Coach helps Ellis to his feet as Rochelle hands him a grenade launcher. '''] Rochelle: Hey. "Kill all sons 'a bitches", right? [' ''Ellis sheepishly nods, grinning at the grenade launcher. '''] [' ''The floor count changes from five to four. Cut to the Survivors on the stage of the Dark Carnival finale fighting a horde. Coach throws a gas can into the fireworks. '''] Coach: YEAH! [ ''Ellis shoots the flying gas can with his Combat Rifle and it explodes'' ''above the horde of infected.'' ] Nick (voiceover): I have not... [' ''Floor count changes from 4 to 3. Rochelle cocks and fires a heavy machine gun from the porch of the mansion in Swamp Fever. '''] Nick (voiceover): '...come this far... '[ Floor count changes from 3 to 2. The Survivors are fighting a Tank on the Veteran's Memorial bridge. A tank throws a car in the air and charges at Ellis,who fires a grenade launcher,knocking it back ]''' '''Nick (voiceover): ...to die now. [' ''Floor count changes from 2 to L. The doors of the elevator open up. As the Survivors prepare, Coach revs up his chainsaw to fight the horde. '''] Zombie Survival Guide Notes *The scene where the CEDA agents are showcased is set in Swamp Fever; however, CEDA agents only appear in Dead Center. * The name for this trailer could be a reference to the Max Brook's book The Zombie Survival Guide. This is extremely ironic, as both games go against the book and its "lessons" in many ways. * In the video at 1:55, after Rochelle helps Nick back up from the ledge of the Coaster, there is an explosion below. The explosion does not appear in-game. * Ellis was the target of all the Special Infected present in the video (with the exception of Rochelle getting attacked by the Spitter along with him, and the Tank on the bridge, that attacks all four of the Survivors, but heads for Ellis). * At the beginning, a dog's bark can be heard, possibly meaning some domesticated animals may be immune. * As well, at the beginning, there is a sign visible at the hotel saying, "Closed until further notice due to sickness," when in reality, it says, "Free coffee and breakfast." The sign containing the "closed until further notice" is found in-game in Left 4 Dead, on The Town in Death Toll at the convenience store across the street from the starting safe-house. * Small helicopter patterns are visible on the chocolate bar Coach eats, which are appropriately named "Chocolate Helicopters." ** This explains the inspiration for Nick's sarcastic remark later on; commenting on Coach's eating habits, and his favorite brand of chocolate. ** The song used for most of the video is also called "Chocolate Helicopter" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGd9kD05Y4I * The Smoker tongue that wrapped around Ellis mysteriously appears on the floor to his right when the camera changes view. ** On the TV spot, the tongue and blood is completely removed from this scene. * The Witch is the only Special Infected not to make an appearance. The Boomer, like in the intro to Left 4 Dead, only makes a minor appearance amongst the crowd below the elevator shaft. Unlike in Left 4 Dead, the Hunter makes a minor appearance as well, only being seen when the Mud Men appear behind them on all fours. * At 2:40 the back of the Fallen Survivor Uncommon Infected is visible, which only appears in the DLC The Passing. * In the beginning, after Coach speaks, Ellis is seen carrying a Combat Shotgun in hand and a First aid kit, Grenade Launcher, and Sniper Rifle on his back. It is not possible to carry that many weapons in-game. Also, by the next scene as Ellis kicks the safe room door open, he still has his Combat Shotgun, but the other weapons on his back have disappeared. * Although the Combat Shotgun is an auto-shotgun in-game, Ellis pumps it in the trailer. This is because Combat Shotgun (SPAS-12) is both pump-action and semi-automatic in real life. * While getting helped up by Coach in the elevator, Ellis' hand clips through Coach's for a split second. * Near the end of the video, Ellis loses all of his weapons while in combat, although this cannot happen in-game. * When Ellis opens the gun cabinet there is a visible laser sight upgrade. * At the bridge near the end, Ellis shoots a Tank with a Grenade Launcher and it stumbles back, though in actual gameplay, a direct hit doesn't stumble it at all. * It is quite obvious where the Survivors are at some scenes. When they are walking at the beginning, it is actually the Motel from The Highway from Dark Carnival, as well as when Ellis is tackled by a Jockey. When Rochelle and Ellis are attacked by a Spitter they are at the Milltown in Hard Rain,The Survivors are in the Gator Village when Coach says "This used the be a nice neighborhood!" Where the Mudmen were is The Swamp in Swamp Fever. When they're walking up the stairs to the roof, they are in The Hotel from Dead Center. When the military was bombing, the Survivors were at The Quarter in the Parish. When Ellis is attacked by a Charger, they are in a burning shack which is in The Shantytown in Swamp Fever. When Nick is climbing, he is climbing up The Coaster in Dark Carnival. In the scene when Nick says "I have not...", they are on the stage in The Concert in Dark Carnival. In the second scene when Nick says "Come this far...", they are holding out at The Plantation in Swamp Fever. In the third scene when Nick says "To die now...", the Survivors are at The Parish Finale. Then at the last scene when the elevator opens, they are at a lightened version of the elevator in the Atrium of Dead Center. ** However, most events do not happen in the real gameplay; the motel in The Highway doesn't have a barricaded stock room with weapons or a safe room door; the military bombing does not hit the Survivors when they are on the freeway in The Cemetery, or destroy the bridge in The Bridge (Left 4 Dead 2) before the Survivors crossed it; there are no large explosions during the coaster event in The Coaster; and there are very few zombies on the ground floor before the Survivors get to it in The Atrium. * In the scene with the Survivors on the rooftop of Dead Center, when Ellis says "Hey, where is everybody?" and "Anyone here?", the echo slightly cuts off. * The explosion scene after the jets bomb the bridge is the same scene from the E3 trailer, only it's slowed down a bit. * Ellis melees a Riot Infected before getting entangled by a Smoker at the elevator in the Mall Atrium; however, the Riot Infected is in the Parish Campaign. * The scene showing the Survivors fending off a horde in the Swamp Fever campaign shows the Heavy Machine Gun on the bottom porch, while in game it is on the second floor of the mansion. * When the group is fighting the Tank on the Bridge, Nick comes to Ellis' aid using a Silenced Submachine Gun, when he fires at the Tank, it has muzzle flashes, even though in game, it doesn't actually make any muzzle flashes unless fired from a third-person perspective. * In almost every part of the video, Coach is always seen wielding either a Pump Shotgun, or Chrome Shotgun. * There are things shown in the video that are impossible to do in game. Coach is shown punching an Infected in the face, Ellis' gun gets swiped out of his arms, and Rochelle uses the pointed side of the axe. * Ellis shoots the gas can instead of Rochelle, who does it in TV Spot Trailer 2. * Ellis and Coach can be seen carrying Tier 2 shotguns to the rooftop. Despite this, they are never seen in-game on the rooftop. * Before the elevator opens, you can see what seem to be a reflection of Jimmy Gibbs Junior on the far left side of the elevator. * When Ellis shoots the first female Infected as soon as they step out of the safe-house, the gore is misdirected. While a headshot to a Common Infected from a shotgun at that range should blow the Infected's head off, the female Infected simply seems to slump down with a shower of blood, instead of limb mutiliation. * In the beginning of the video, it shows the Survivors walking down the street by the motel near The Highway as they move on to Whispering Oaks. However, the street is blocked by a truck in the game, which forces the Survivors to navigate the motel to reach the other side. * At roughly 1:08 in the video, when Coach fires the Chrome Shotgun, it erroneously uses the Pump Shotgun's firing sounds. * At 1:44, an explosion knocks Coach back onto a police car. In-game, the car is a red alarm car (alarm never enabled). * This intro is the only one that focuses on multiple locations, while the Left 4 Dead intro focuses on one location. * After the smoker strangles Ellis is saved by Coach, but the first second shows Nick. * The infected that Coach punches in the face seems to attempt to escape from Coach as he is about to kill it. * At the roof scene, there is nothing found on the table near the door, while in-game you can find health, pistols, and melee waepons there. * The safe room door Ellis kicks open is a starting safe room door. * At 0:16, when Nick is opening the cash register, in the backround is Rochelle standing next to a red and white box of copy paper, which is identical to that in Counter Strike, another Valve game. GameStop Baseball TV Spot Advertisement for pre-ordering Left 4 Dead 2 at GameStop. 425px Transcript [' ''Camera pans around the top of the Peach Pit. Traditional baseball music plays in the background. '''] Announcer 1: Looks like the team is getting together for a little pow-wow. [' ''The Survivors walk over to a table flooded with multiple types of weapons. Coach scratches his head thinking about which one to use. '''] Announcer 2: Yeah, they're in a real jam here, Skipper.[' ''Camera pans outside showing Infected in the stands along with a Smoker. '''] Announcer 1: You said it. Their opponents tonight are a real hungry bunch. [' ''A mudman turns and glares towards the camera '''] Announcer 2: Their intensity is infectious. [' ''Coach grabs a wooden baseball bat, and the Survivors make their way out to the field. '''] Announcer 1: Well it appears the Coach has a plan. [' ''The mudman sprints towards the Survivors followed by a few other Infected '''] Announcer 1: Here's the pitch! [' ''Coach whacks the Infected with the bat sending it flying as fireworks are set off in the background. '''] Announcer 1: Swung on! Ohh boy! Ellis: That's a home run! Notes * At one moment, you can see an infected Baggage Handler who appears in original Left 4 Dead's Dead Air campaign at 0:09 to 0:11. * Various Uncommon Infected are seen in this video that do not reside in the Dark Carnival campaign. * When the Survivors are deciding which weapons to use, a tin can filled with ammunition is present, even though tin can ammunition containers are only present in Left 4 Dead. * The mud man that Coach hits with the bat isn't running on all fours. * Also on the weapons table, an M1911 Pistol is found, which was replaced in the sequel with the P220 Pistol. The Passing Promo Video 425px Transcript [' ''Foreground shows Francis climbing down a ladder, Rochelle is climbing up a flight of stairs in the background. Francis leans on the railing of a catwalk and watches Rochelle '''] Rochelle: Ugh, I hate stairs! Francis: Oh my God! You hate stuff, too? Rochelle: Sure, I never really thought about it, but yeah, I hate things. I hate those stairs! Francis: I know! Rochelle: I hate that bridge! Francis: It's so stupid! Rochelle: I hate your vest! [' ''Francis pauses momentarily, stunned by what she said '''] Francis: What now? *groan* I don't think this is gonna work out. [' ''Francis turns his back and walks off indignantly '''] Notes *The song in the beginning is the theme for The Passing called Dead Light District. *The song at the end is the new song by the Midnight Riders called Save Me Some Sugar which can be heard in The Passing. References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Left 4 Dead